bgsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/THE NEW AND IMPROVED QUESTION SERIES 11
Andie: OMFG! Now we have 3 questions at once! Here are XionXIV's! ---- Andie: D: NOOO!!!! I never end a combo unless it's on God of War! DX Oh, yah, anyways, he's been my friend since Kindergarden lol. GIR: Almost half of people in my school have GIR backpacks. Double D: ...Why is your voice so high? It's higher than mine. Eds: Can all of you whistle the OP theme for your show? :D Billy: Stop picking your nose, your gonna get a constant nosebleed one day. Mandy: How to you get your hair like that? ._. Everyone: BUTTFRANK. ---- Andie: O.o Yay for Kindergarden! I'm not sure what to tell you. FOLLOW YOUR HEART! >.> I need to stop playing Kingdom Hearts... GIR: I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU JUST SAID! Andie: I actually want a GIR backpack. XD Double D: >.> Andie: XD Oh, I can! Eddy: I thought you said you couldn't whistle. Andie: Fuck, I forgot about- MFF! Double D: *jams a bar of soap into Andie's mouth* Billy: *laughs* Mandy: 2 words, Hair Cement. Andie: Isn't that how Cloud keeps his hair in their spikes? XD Eddy: Hey, what happened to the soap in your mouth? GIR: *sucking on the soap bar* Everyone else: O.O Andie: Let's move on, shall we? Here are LBL's questions... ---- Mandy:would be the first 3 things you would do if you were the ruler of the world? Nazz:I like your outfit. :3 Billy: What happened to Milkshakes? Andie:Can I ask Eris A question Mandy: 1, everyone would obey ME, or die. 2, all stupid people would be enslaved. 3, Zim would die. Double D: Your world sounds like a scary place to be. O.o Zim: ZIM DOES NO SUCH THING! Nazz: Thanks. I think of it as "hip and comfortable" Mandy: Billy shoved Milkshakes up his nose, so Milkshakes is currently in the hospital... Billy: *laughs again* Andie: No, LBL, you can't ask Eris a question. Eris hates me. Alright, now here are Joe's questions! ---- Andie:I'm sorry i didn't mean to offend you Eddward:I thought you had a crush on Nazz Billy:what some enchanted chocolate Mandy: If you were president what would you change about the country first Andie: *Starts playing a random lady gaga song* Here is my B-day present for you happy early b-day! Gir:I MADE MASHED POTATOES! ---- Andie: Humph. Double D: I did. Eddy: THEN HE MET TWIG! Double D: Well- Andie: XD That true, Double D? Double D: *babbling* Andie: XD Billy: I can't have enchanted chocolate. It gives me GAS! Andie: Why does everything give you gas? Mandy: I'm positive I answered that question already, Joe. I don't like repeating myself. Andie: How did he know that I like Lady Gaga? O.O STALKER! And how'd he know my b-day is coming up? Mandy: Perhaps you mentioned it before? Andie: I don't remember telling him that I like Lady Gaga... Mandy: Then maybe he does stalk you. Zim: Zim can relate. Andie: Oh yeah, because Dib stalks you all the time. Dib: I do not. Andie: Yeah, you do. And you've broken into Zim's house to take pictures of him. Double D: Andie, how do you know all of this? O.o Andie: Long story, that has to do with back with the first cast of the Questions Series. Dib: That was a living hell, thanks to - MFF! Double D: *jams a bar of soap into Dib's mouth* GIR: *takes the soap out of Dib's mouth, and jams it into his own mouth* Dib: UHH... Andie: Double D, do you just keep random bars of soap on you for this? Double D: Not random. Andie: Oh, well, let's just end this. Category:Blog posts